12 tails
by metalfox
Summary: Rin and Kakashi both survive the run from the Mist hunter nin with help. Now Rin needs to relearn her shinobi skills and learn to deal with a Turtle sealed in her back as well as a obsessive Neesan with a fox in her.


He had just gotten Rin back from Kiri now it was just a dead sprint to get away.

Kakashi didn't notice the path Rin was leading him was away from the direct route to Kohona, more focused on surviving.

Finding a small hidey hole the two were taking a short break breathing hard. Rin was the first to speak. "Shit. Kakashi we need backup." "I know that Rin we just have to keep moving till we get to Konoha." "We can't you're almost out of chakra." At this kakashi looked at Rin "And what of you." At this Rin let out a sigh "I've still got plenty, could we call sensei?" "We can't were too far away, and I doubt even with how ever much chakra we could muster enough to get him, what are you getting at Rin." At this Rin looked down in shame, "They made me a Jinchuriki, they plan to unseal it after getting to Kohona." After saying this Rin broke down crying as if finally saying it sealed her fate.

Kakashi sat there in shock, his thoughts rushing around trying to make sense of it. 'Did I fail Obito? No not yet.' At this Kakashi hardened his resolve. Pulling out Minato's Hirashin kunai Kakashi slowly approached his crying teammate.

Rin seeing kakashi coming toured her with their sensei's kunai only cried harder before extending her neck and closing her eye's waiting for death. Only to feel Kakashi put a hand on her back and push something into her hands. Opening her eyes Rin found the Hirashin Kunai in her hands, looking up Rin was greeted to the sight of Kakashi sitting next to her giving her a eye smile, "I made a promises to Obito, to keep you safe now let's see if we can get both of us out of this; then we can talk to sensei on what to do okay." At this Rin gave a smile, before nodding and wiping her eyes.

"Now then let's get going we need to get closer to the front with Iwa." "FOUND THEM!" at this both konoha shinobi turned to see a mist hunter-nin bearing down on their position. At this Kakashi cursed "Damn it! Rin get to work." At this Kakashi rushed forward killing the first Mist shinobi with a quick strike before rushing off to continue protecting Rin.

Rin was currently forcing all the chakra she dared into the Hirashin kunai, 'this had better work.' Throwing the kunai out into a clearing where it sunk into the soil. A moment later a blinding yellow flash flooded the forest causing all commotion to stop as everyone turned to see a blond haired man wearing the slandered Jonin uniform standing were the Hirashin Kunai landed. "So how did you all manage to push all that chakra into this Kunai Rin," at this Rin and Kakashi jumped down next to the man, "well I suppose will figure that out later, Kakashi-kun ,Rin-chan." "Hai Mintao-sensei." The both answered in unison.

At this many of the Mist shinobi began looking out showing that the three were surrounded, though many were starting to doubt their ability to take them, whispers started to go around that the yellow flash had arrived. "It doesn't matter there's no other Hirashin Kunai around besides the one at his feet, Attack!"

At this several of the mist hunter nin attacked, rushing forward only for Minato to cut them down before anyone could move, "I'm one of the fastest men in the world do you think I'm going to let you get at my students!" at this several of the mist shinobi took shocked steps backward. "Give up this plan if you want to live."

"Our orders are to get the Girl to kohona and unseal the Sanbi, or die trying. Now let's go." At this all most every one of the mist hunter-nin began a set of seals. "Move!" Minato's order was unneeded as Kakashi and Rin were all ready in motion charging the mist nin's line opposite the side Minato was charging.

When they were just about to reach the front of the mist nin's line those not performing Jutsu launched forward to intercept the Kohona shinobi only for kakashi and Minato to cut them down with Chidori and Rasangan as Rin dogged passed them causing several of the Mist shinobi to break off their hand seals to jump away, only to find lone Kunai heading at them for a collision course forcing them to block or be impaled on the flying knife's.

Minato after killing the few, who got in his way, was forced to jump back as several water bullets came flying at him. Throwing kunai at the mist nin, they quickly jumped away, only to find that Minato had once again charged them on foot with a rasangan. Before he slammed it into the closest hunter-nin's chest killing him before sending the corpse toured the largest group of mist shinobi, with Minato running at a different group and eliminating several of them before they scattered.

Kakashi Rammed his Chidori through the first Hunter nin's chest before ripping it out and running through the next several opponents before they all scattered to reform a parameter around him. Kakashi quickly took stock of where they were before charging one that He and Rin had injured earlier.

They managed to finish him off before the Oinin Butai managed to regroup pushing them back into the center of the field, were Minato joined them shortly. "These guys really don't want us to interfere with their plans; well they don't even know its over."

At this the leader of the hunter-nin laughed "and what do you mean by that, with one Hirashin Kunai your about as good as the next S-ranked, and we have plenty to take you all out." At this Minato let out a chuckle, "And what if you were all dead men walking."

"Your bluffing."

"I'm not you see I can put my Hirashin mark on anything Kunai, shireken, Trees, People…"

At this most of the mist shinobi started panicking looking around for any marks on them, the leader however remained strong. "Then at the very least we will kill you all here."

"Baka."

With that yellow flashes could be seen around the clearing with the screams of dying men, this only lasted a few moments before the clearing fell silent. In the end Kakashi and Rin were standing in the middle of the clearing looking in awe at their sensei having no clue he could do this, they had heard the stories from the front with Iwa but it was another thing to see it firsthand.

Minato stood at the edge of the clearing with his shoulders slumped trying to regain his breath while searching for any of the Onin-Butai that may have escaped his attack, finding none he turned to his students. "let's go find some were to camp, away from here." At this the three began to walk out of the clearing.

Many miles later found the small group of kohona shinobi sitting around a small camp fire, Kakashi and Minato seemed to be deep in thought and Rin seemed on the verge of panic "so what happens to me now sensei?" "Nothing rin, I replace the seal, you start training again and we move on." "But what will happen to me! I've heard how the other jinchuriki are treated!" "Rin calm down only a few other people need to know and that's the third and your new personal doctor," at this Rin visibly calmed down, "However there is someone else who should know." At this both his students looked at him with confused looks "Who's that Sensei?" "An old friend of mine, Konoha's other Jinchuriki."

At this Kakashi and Rin gained shocked faces, 'the leaf has another Jinchuriki,' 'I'm not alone…" "No Rin you're not alone, from the moment you became a shinobi you were never alone, you had me, kakashi, even Gai every single Shinobi of this village was with you." At this Rin and Kakashi had smiles on their faces and eyes. "Thank you sensei and I think that I'd like to meet the other Jinchuriki." "All arrange it with her; she'll probably be as excited as you are. Now let's get some sleep will meet up with the rest of our forces tomorrow." "What about the Seal, it was supposed to be released when I reached Konoha."

At this Minato looked up before gritting his teeth "I have some tags that will suppress the Bijuu if the seal weakens and even then I believe the trigger would be you getting so close to Konoha or someone in your tail had the hand seals for releasing it and with them dead we should be fine, now go get some sleep we have a long walk tomorrow."

With that Minato through some dirt onto the fire before jumping into the trees followed by Kakashi and Rin.

Kakashi had just found a branch to sleep on safely and was about to let exhausted take him when Rin appeared on the branch with a pleading look on her face, Kakashi simply opened his arms letting Rin climb in with him before passing out with her.

A day later found the group of students and teacher walked into the leaf's frontline encampment, almost immediately they were set upon by several Jonin trying to find out were Minato and been and why he was there instead of on the front with Iwa. Getting the Jonin to calm down Minato began to explain that his students had summoned him for help in foiling Mist last good shot at damaging the leaf. When the camp commander asked what it was he was refused an answer.

The three had spent two days there when word came that Kiri had sent a man for peace talks.

"Is it really over sensei?" "Hai Rin-chan it's over." We find the three of them sitting in a tent, using a cot as a table, with sealing supplies littered around. "So why is mist surrendering? Is it because we got Rin-chan out alive?" "I believe that is the case," at this Minato turned serious, "There's still one issue left to be wrapped up from this, Rin." At this the girl swallowed "Do we really have to mess with the seal?" Rin pleaded. At this Minato looked down, "Gomen, But they intended to use that seal as a bomb there is a release and if nothing else I'm going to disable it now, I know your scared, I am to, but we don't know the release or if anyone from Kiri still knows it. Do you understand why the seal needs to be changed?"

At this Rin nodded in defeat. "Do you know where the Seal is on you Rin." At this Rin nodded and motioned to her back, Minato then let out a sigh before gesturing for Rin to lie down on the cot.

Rin lay down on the cot before pulling her shirt up so they could see her back before channeling a small amount of chakra causing the seal to appear on her lower back. Minato went to work immediately scanning the seals to find the release command and destroy it.

After a half hour Minato leaned back in his seat and started laughing. At this both his students glared at him, after a moment Rin had had enough "SENSEI WHAT THE HELL!" at this Minato stopped laughing and held up his hand for them to give him a moment. Turning to one of the piles of supplies Minato pulling out several brushes, an ink pads, and a scroll that he opened for reference. "It's just that either they had a truly skilled seal master who didn't like there planning, Kami's blessing or the laziest Bijuu in the world, and since the Sanbi Jinchuriki was quite old when this war came out it is quite possible he died I know the Nanabi is jinchuriki is still alive, anyhow the release on the seal is debunked it won't work however the seal is not as strong as it could be so I'm going to assume the sanbi is asleep as most records show it tended to be at any one time, I'm simply going to add reinforcement seals and then you're coming with me to meet your fellow konoha Jinchuriki."

At this Rin and Kakashi nodded as Minato went to work reinforcing the Sanbi's seal on her back. The group sat in silence as Minato worked with the only sounds coming from Minatos brush as he worked.

Sometime later Minato put the brush down before channeling chakra for the seal into it causing the seal to glow before disappearing into her back. "All done, the Bijuu won't be going any were soon, I've arranged leave for the both of you your to head back to the village tomorrow. Oh and whatever you do don't call her a tomato."

At this Rin and Kakashi sent him a strange look and nodded before leaving the tent

Three days later found two team seven standing outside of the gates of Konoha waiting to be cleared for entrance, Minato had been called over to the front with Iwa and Kumo as they were massing troupes and they needed him there. "So do you think Sensei will be alright Kakashi-san?" at this the gray haired Jonin gave Rin a smile she could see through his mask, "After what we saw then I don't think anyone could actually hurt him, he took out a whole squad of Kiri elites by himself I don't think anyone could touch him if he didn't want them two."

At this Rin smiled "Yea Your right let's just go report in to Hokaga-sama." With that the two waited their turn to be allowed through the gates handing over their papers to the guards the two we passed through moments latter before jumping to the roofs before rushing to the Hokaga tower. Jumping down to the street the two walked through the gate before walking up to the office of the saindaim Hokaga.

Knocking the two waited until they heard a call for them to enter, they braced themselves before walking in.

this idea came a few weeks a go before news of the pupet-master seal was said so when written it was following cannon how ever now I'm not changing it, if any one wants to do a vision of this go ahead just Pm me when you post it so that i can read it


End file.
